


The adventures of Berney C6

by FanFicReader01



Series: The Adventures of Berney C6 [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, maybe angst later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlets of the adventures of my courier, Berney C6. The first two( or maybe three) chapters are about Berney and Arcade.<br/>The next to follow are about Berney and his time in Zion. Maybe a relation between him and Joshua will occur. Not sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doc, can ye patch me up?

**Author's Note:**

> The main character: Berney “C6” awakens after being shot in the head by Benny. He has no memories or whatsoever from his past. The only thing he has by waking up is his jacket with a ‘B’ on it and a letter to a so called sixth courier. By assuming this, he takes on a new name: Berney and the C for courier and the six for he is the sixth courier.  
> He’s my OC character for Fallout New Vegas.  
> Berney C6 has dark brown spiky hair kempt back. He has dark eyes with a golden glance in it, making them look gold in the sun. He has rough black sideburns but no other facial hair. He is twenty-one. Berney is a tall young man like Arcade Gannon. Arcade thinks Berney is very handsome, maybe because of his intense eyes.  
> Though Berney has good looks and a great charisma, he lacks some intelligence.  
> He speaks in short and simple sentences and is easy to manipulate. Some people misuse this in their own advantage. Berney is straight to the point and handles before thinking things through, making him sometimes annoying and difficult to handle.  
> However, thanks to his charisma and looks he can easily convince people to tag along with him on his long adventures!

There had been a shooting in Freeside and Arcade and the other Followers at the Old Mormon Fort had a lot to do. While Arcade was in his tent, working on some new research, he heard a new voice calling him:

‘Oy, I need help!’ The blonde turned around and saw a young man looking at him with intense dark eyes.

The man in front of him was young and very attractive. He had a little tan, from the sun Arcade assumed, and dark brown hair with even darker eyes. The younger man had a scar in the shape of an x on his left cheek. While inspecting the man a little further, Arcade concluded the man had been travelling for a long time. His hair was dirty, full of dust, filthy worn-off clothes, a ripped sleeve and mud on his face and shoes. He looked in a bad shape.

‘Are ye a doc?’, the brunet asked him.

‘Uhm, not exactly, though I know some stuff about medicine. I do research’, Arcade answered.

‘What research?’, the other man asked now. ‘Oh, you know. Finding alternative treatments for common illnesses and injuries. Stimpaks out of barrel cacti and other fantastic improbabilities.’ The younger man raised his eyebrows and said: ‘That sounds difficult. All that stuff. Why research and not playing doc?’

‘Not all Followers are “people persons.” Besides, someone needs to do research. I have no problem with Julie sticking me back here.’

‘But ye’re smart. Because you do this difficult research. Why not patch me up? I’m hurt. Some scratches here, some wounds there’, the stranger insisted. Arcade sighed.

‘Well, since I’m not doing very important stuff like trying to find a new way to make stimpaks or anything, I might have a quick look at you, kid’, Arcade said sarcastically. The kid was a humble person and didn’t seem very smart to the Follower. He also seemed very straight to the point and demanding. But his good looks and charisma made it up.

‘Thanks, man’, the young man said with a big grin on his face. He placed himself on the chair and let Arcade patch him up. A simple bandage around the arm, some band aids here and there and disinfection. Nothing Arcade couldn’t handle.

‘Oy, doc, I’m sorry for interfering with yer works. I act before I think. Sorry for that. But I really appreciate yer help. Most of the other doctors here don’t pay attention to me at all. Bet they were too busy with helping others’, the younger man said when Arcade was done with the disinfection.

‘It’s nothing. You can call me Arcade. I’m not a doctor, like I said before’, Arcade mumbled. The kid smiled his brightest smile.

‘I’m Berney C6’, the man said. Arcade rose an eyebrow. ‘C six?’, he repeated confused.

Berney nodded and explained: ‘Yeah. Ye see, I’m a postman. Or I was. C is for courier. Six is meh number. I was number six. That’s what the letter said. Berney is not my real name. It’s the first letter on my vest. See?’ He pointed at his dirty vest with a yellow B on the left side of the jacket. Arcade looked at Berney with a slight concern. The poor bastard seemed to have amnesia. Those poor couriers always got the strangest and most dangerous tasks. How could this young man get such a cruel job, Arcade thought by himself.

   ‘Arcade. Tell me, what kind of sickness were ye talkin’ bout?’

‘Ah, cuts, lacerations, broken bones. Infections resulting from all the above. Common cold, influenza. Take your pick.’ Berney seemed fascinated, though the Follower knew the kid wouldn’t understand a thing from what he was saying. He was wondering if the kid would leave now. But Berney didn’t.

Instead he asked him: ‘I like you. Why don’t ye come with me? Travel together?’ Straight to the point, right. Arcade was surprised. No one ever asked him such thing. Why would someone ask him to tag along? Someone as boring as him?

He said: ‘No offense intended, but why should I go anywhere with you? We haven’t even met properly?’

‘I need a good-looking doc to help take care of me in the big, bad wasteland’, Berney said with a puppy face Arcade couldn’t resist. He sighted. _What am I doing?_ ‘Well, just don’t do anything obnoxious, like trying to help Caesar’s Legion, and we should be fine. Understood?’ Berney shook his head. ‘Sure! Legion is bad. You are good. I am good.’

‘Ye told me we hadn’t met properly. Ye already know my name. I handle before thinking. I also like macaroni a lot. Like, a lot. I’m addicted to it. I think that’s all ye need to know about me’, Berney added. ‘What about you?’

‘I’m really very boring. You’d get better stories out of a Freeside junkie’, Arcade answered.

Berney snorted: ‘I think ye’re very interesting. All the stuff ye do. So complicated.’

The next day Arcade left the Ford. For the first time, what felt like forever, Arcade left Freeside together with a weird courier who didn’t remember his past. While they were on road Arcade asked him about it. Berney stopped and looked Arcade right in his eyes. He was at the same height as him. ‘Shot in the head. Ye see?’, Berney pointed at a scar that just above his right eyebrow. ‘How’s that come?’, Arcade wondered.

‘I dunno. That’s what I’m trying to find out. Somebody in Goodsprings took me outa my grave. Doc Mitchell helped me to recover.’

‘And where did you learn to fight?’, Arcade pointed at the guns the young courier carried.

‘Sunny. Woman of Goodsprings. They’re good folks. But let’s keep goin’, Berney answered.

‘Lead the way’, Arcade said.

 

And that is how Berney recruited his very first companion after he was shot in the head.

Many other companions were to follow.

Like the big mutant granny Lily, the adorable cyberdog Rex, the weird robot ED-E, the sad sniper Boone, the old ghoul Raul, the tipsy Cas and Veronica.

But Berney preferred to travel together with Arcade and Rex most of the time. Because he loved dogs and Arcade was the closest thing he had as a friend.

 

 


	2. Tell me about love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcade and the courier talk about love

It was a quiet night in the Mojave Wastelands. Arcade and Berney, accompanied by Rex, sat down by a small campfire. Berney wasn’t only hooked on macaroni. He also seemed to addicted to Sunset Sarsaparilla and Nuka-Cola. He had already drunk five bottles that evening. Arcade sometimes questioned his choices. Had it truly been a good idea to follow Courier Six around the Wastelands? He had to patch him up many times and Berney got them in a lot of trouble. The brunet indeed handled faster than he could think. But there were also good times.

The Follower had seen a lot of the world around him and he made some friends among the other companions of Berney. Though he didn’t like that robot, ED-E.

Arcade was very impressed when they gained access to the bunker of the Brotherhood of Steel and he was more surprised when Berney, a simple courier, could convince Elder McNamara to takedown the lockdown. Must be that charisma, Arcade thought. Yes, smooth talk and puppy-eyes had saved the courier’s skin many times.

But now they were sitting around a campfire, relaxing. They had travelled for weeks without an end.

‘Tell me, Arcade, do ye know stuff ‘bout love?’, Berney suddenly asked. Arcade looked up and saw the eyes of the young man.

Berney had always thrown questions to Arcade, but never such sensitive matters.

‘Well, I’m not very good in explaining this to you, but I’ll give it a try. Love is a strong affection you have to another person. But love comes in many forms’, Arcade began. The courier seemed to be interested. He had his arms wrapped around his knees.

‘The love of a parent, for example, is different from the love between partners.’

‘Ye mean you and I?’, Berney asked with such innocence. Arcade blushed. ‘Not exactly. We are… friends. We help each other and talk to each other. But I mean lovers. They love each in a… different way. You’ll find out when it’s time.’

‘Aw… Arcade. Don’t ye wanna tell me more? Ye mean the love between man and woman?’

‘Yes. But it doesn’t necessarily have to be a man and a woman. Two women or two men can be in love with each other too’, Arcade mentioned. He looked at the brunet. What would he think of that?

‘Oh. That’s cool’, he said. ‘Then I think I like both.’ Arcade sighed in relief and was surprised, again. The courier knew how to keep interesting.

‘What about you?’, Berney asked. ‘I- I like men’, Arcade confessed. ‘Cool’, the courier said again.

Arcade was happy that the man could accept these things so easily. But sometimes he was worried people would use the lack of intelligence of Berney and his gullibility for their own advantage.

‘Say, Berney, why is that “cool”?’, Arcade mumbled.

‘Love is love, I think. Love is good right?’, Berney smiled. ‘Berney, is it okay to keep it a secret. That I like men?’

‘Why? What’s wrong with that?’, Berney looked confused.

‘Well, some people don’t like it. They think it’s weird or sick’, Arcade answered.

‘Alright than. But I’m going to sleep. Wake me up when it’s my time to guard!’, the courier replied. Arcade nodded.

‘Good night, courier.’

Yes, Arcade thought when he saw the courier fall asleep, he made the right choice.

 


End file.
